<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самый уютный дом by Milena_Econ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737714">Самый уютный дом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ'>Milena_Econ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом у Рэя был большой. Дофига большой как для одного мужика, даже такого рослого и пафосного.</p><p>Небольшая история о том, на кой черт Рэю такой большой и уютный дом)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самый уютный дом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дом у Рэя был большой. Дофига большой как для одного мужика, даже рослого и пафосного. В доме шикарная большая кухня, на которой можно одновременно жарить, варить и печь и не столкнуться жопой пятерым поварам, но на кухне вертится юлой один Рэй. Быстро и профессионально готовит ужин из трех блюд одновременно. Как-то Тренер пытался помочь ему с нарезкой салата и почувствовал себя листом салата с воздетым над ним здоровенным тесаком. Если Рэй привык готовить сам, то так тому и быть, Тренер уж точно не будет лезть под руку человеку, способному нарезать тонкой соломкой сельдерей за три секунды. Тренер засекал. Четко за три.</p><p>Сразу рядом с кухней столовая и она же гостиная. Большой обеденный стол, куча разномастных стульев с разной степенью удобства и уюта. На излишне жесткие спинки заботливо накинуты клетчатые пледы. Рядом журнальный столик и два дивана вокруг. Пять кресел и подушек, которые Тренеру ни разу не удалось сосчитать — каждый день выходило разное количество. И снова пледы — клетчатые, мягкие, уютные, без единого катышка. У небольшого камина всегда стоит полная корзина дров и такая же спрятана с другого конца комнаты под столом. А напротив очага стоит еще один диван. Невозможно мягкий и бархатный на ощупь — в особо дерьмовые дни Рэй разжигал пламя и подтягивал пуфик для ног, чтобы устроиться на этом текстильном облачке и утонуть в его уюте.</p><p>Когда душа требовала простора, а легкие свежего воздуха после целого дня среди пацанских потных подмышек или плотных духов Микки Пирсона, они выползали во внутренний дворик, где стоял огромный навес и барбекю с подогревом для ног. Там же их ждали кресла и длинная лавка с накинутой на обработанное и промасленное дерево шкурой. И пледы. Чертовски много пледов всех расцветок и вариаций клетки.<br/>
В прихожей Тренер всегда спотыкался о здоровенную подставку с зонтиками. Забыли ли их многочисленные гости? Нет. Просто Рэй накупил зонтиков на случай, если гостей придется провожать в дождь.</p><p>У Рэя была самая большая гостиная, здоровый холодильник, морозильная камера с запасом продуктов на роту солдат, вешалка с дюжиной крючков, кресла, диваны, пледы и подушки, пять гостевых комнат… но у него никогда не было гостей, кроме Тренера.</p><p>Ну, или Тренер чего-то не заметил за месяц визитов в этот дом.</p><p>По всему выходило, что чего-то он так и не докумекал ибо в один прекрасный вечер, отчаянно запинающийся Рэй с каким-то затаенным страхом в голосе попросил его не приезжать вечером к нему. Тренер от шока чуть не пропустил летящее в него полотенце, которое запустили расшалившиеся карапузы.</p><p>— Хм… Рэй, — карапузы заулюлюкали и начали орать что-то похожее на «мамочка», «папочка №2» и «наш любимый псих». Справедливости ради, Рэй иногда показывался в зале и не оставлял пацанов без внимания и иногда тоже участвовал в их воспитании. Ну или избиении, это как выходило.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — выдохнул Рэй. — Честно, всё хорошо. Просто….ммм… Я сегодня буду занят немного. И весь дом тоже. У нас… собрание.</p><p>— Нууу… хорошо. Да. Хорошо. Тогда, до встречи? — с каким-то удивлением Тренер подумал, что за недели, которые он провел с Рэем, практически все вещи перекочевали с его дома к спальню к Смиту и он даже не знал, остались ли в его квартирке чистые штаны и футболки. Ну и… в смысле, вечер без Рэя?</p><p>— Да, да. До завтра. Я… — Рэй остановился и сделал пару шумных вдохов и выдохов. На фоне женский голос резко позвал «Рэймонд» и тут же раздались гудки.</p><p>Твою мать, Рэймонд. Вот просто, твою мать!</p><p>— Тренер, всё хорошо?</p><p>— А? Да. Отлично. Тип-топ. Быстро собрались и тренироваться! Расслабили булки, а теперь шевелите ими. Праймтайм — давай к манекену. Эрни, руку чуть выше и удар резче. Мелочь, вам никто не позволял останавливаться — отжимаемся, не стесняемся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Женский голос не шел из головы, в которой зарождалась паника. Какого хрена, спрашивается? Кто так властно мог звать Рэя? Розалинд Пирсон. Больше некому. Ну и в какое дерьмо она готова втравить правую руку своего мужа? И куда сам Рэй так покорно и с каким-то стыдом идет? Черт бы побрал всю их компанию.<p>О тренировках не думалось от слова «нифига». Второй час он пытался собраться в кучу и выдавить из себя дельные советы для пацанов, которые были его ответственности. Только толку с него сейчас хер да нихера.</p><p>— Так, дамочки, на сегодня всё. Все молодцы и все свободны. Чин, а ну-ка улыбнись, я знаю, что сложно, но ты сегодня сделал всех и имеешь полное право собой гордиться. Кому со мной по дороге домой, посидите послушными зайцами, я через полчаса возьму фургон и поедем.</p><p>Внезапно Тренер услышал, что у него в зале жужжат три мухи, чудом выжившие в плотном аромате мужского пота.</p><p>— Так, в чём дело?</p><p>Пацаны смотрели на него тревожными взглядами оленей в свете фар.</p><p>— Еще раз спрашиваю, в чем дело? Вы что, фургон угробили за месяц? Праймтайм, твоя работа? В каком видео я могу полюбоваться как вы добиваете старичка?</p><p>— Не, Тренер, с фургоном всё чётенько! Мы его даж подкрасили! Обижаете!</p><p>— Тогда почему я слышу как у вас волосы на жопе дыбом встали?</p><p>— Ну мы типа…это… думали, вы ж к Рэю обычно вечером едете?</p><p>— Для тебя, мистер Смит, Эрни. И да. Обычно еду, хотя это вообще не особо ваше дело. Или кто-то хочет высказаться на тему ориентации и послушать лекцию о свободе, равенстве и толерантности?</p><p>— Тренер, мы уважаем выбор каждого и вообще это не наше дело, чего вы там в постели…ну или кого. Кхм. — Надо же, пацан даже покраснел. И промямлил, — Вообще, мы думаем, что всё-таки вы его, НО! Но это точно не наше дело! Мы типа переживаем просто. Может Рэй… мистер Смит вас обидел чем? Вы скажите, нас много, на всех у него пуль не хватит, а там запинаем, пусть извиняется!</p><p>У Тренера где-то ёкнуло под сердцем. Наверное, такое чувствуют родители, когда их чадо говорит, что само оплатило коммуналку, выбрало обои в прихожую и дарит им на годовщину свадьбы круиз на двоих. Чертовы карапузы. Защитнички.</p><p>Тренер через силу выдохнул и успокаивающе улыбнулся.</p><p>— Всё путем, сынки. Просто у Рэя какие-то дела с Пирсонами сегодня. Завтра сам же прибежит ко мне в кабинет прятаться и шипеть на грязные полотенца. А если будем себя хорошо вести, то может и дожмем его на очередной пирог с ревенем!</p><p>— Крутяк, Тренер! Если обидит вас, мы ему руки перебивать не будем — пироги у него офигенские получаются! Пальчики оближешь! Мне такие даже мамка не пекла!<br/>
Мамка карапуза много чего не пекла, что пёк и жарил Рэй, балуя и Тренера и пацанов каждую неделю. И всё равно у Рэя оставались продукты в холодильнике и морозилке. Тренер не спрашивал, просто принял как факт, наравне с ОКР, вспыльчивостью и дохрена колючей бородкой. Последняя, кстати, иногда бесила неимоверно и превращала поцелуи из прелюдии в борьбу двух ежей. Тренер просто завтыкивал побриться с утра неделями, а невъебенный аккуратист Рэй его за это и не подумал пилить.</p><p>Собственная квартира встретила вонью давно сдохших макарон в кастрюле и пылью. Только практически поселившись у Рэя Тренер понял насколько у него неуютная конура. Ни тебе торшеров, ни картин, ни подушек, ни всяких удобных пуфиков и еще кучи мелочей, которые Рэй скупал как бешеный, а иногда они просто появлялись сами в его доме к вечеру. И когда Тренер тащил заработавшегося любовника в его же дом, одновременно раздевая, они вваливались в прихожую и сшибали вместо дюжины зонтиков в вазе новую старинную вешалку, которой утром еще не было. Он точно бы запомнил эту сраную вешалку, у него в вазе с зонтиками заначка презервативов была. Чисто на всякий случай. И автомат Рэя. Случаи бывают разные.</p><p>Тренер проверил почту, проветрил жалкие две комнаты, включил бойлер и, тяжко вздохнув, пошел мыть посуду и уничтожать зачатки макаронной цивилизации. Хорошо, что по дороге пацаны уговорили его заехать в закусочную и набрать вредной жратвы, которой всё ещё иногда хотелось, несмотря на все кулинарные таланты правой руки Микки Пирсона. Кстати, о нём.</p><p>Покончив с макаронным монстром и перекусив изрядной порцией дряни в кляре, Тренер решил написать сообщение. Просто так. Потому что было девять вечера и он был один в своей старой квартире, с набитым вредной сранью животом, начинающейся изжогой и удушающим предчувствием пиздеца в груди.</p><p>
  <i>«Добрый вечер!»</i>
</p><p>Ответа не было. Сообщение доставлено пять минут назад. В голове снова раздался повелительный женский голос, зовущий его любовника. Собрание у них там. Ага.</p><p>Тренер пошел за виски. Уж он-то где-то должен был остаться.</p><p>
  <i>«Добр. Немн занят любл»</i>
</p><p>Ответ пришел через полчаса. Полчаса для Рэймонда Смита в делах — это очень большой временной промежуток. Обычно, тот решал все вопросы с умопомрачительной эффективностью. Как-то субботним утром Микки взебнулось наметить еще пару новых поместий для своих полей. Список кандидатов и их личные дела с пометками Рэя оказались на телефоне Пирсона через двадцать минут. И Рэй даже не вставал с кровати — просто делал звонки, щелкал по клавиатуре маленького ноутбука, который был у него под кроватью, попивал чай из большой кружки цвета яиц дрозда и лениво поглаживал волосы совершенно сонного Тренера, пускающего слюни ему в живот. Рэймонд Смит даже не надев трусы на всю симпатичную в желтом пушке жопу умудрялся вынюхивать, обдумывать, анализировать и даже отправлять своих людей нахрен или по очередному делу. А еще у него был нервный тик от даже одного непрочитанного и неотвеченного сообщения. И сейчас этот психованный аккуратист не отвечал на сообщение Тренера полчаса, потому что типа был на каком-то собрании в собственном доме.</p><p>Что? За? Нахрен?</p><p>Тренер вздохнул и сделал глоток виски. Большой глоток, потому что ему чертовски нравилось жить с Рэймондом Смитом и внезапно он был не готов провести без него эту ночь. Детский сад просто. Ведь самостоятельный мужик же был, нормально обходился без всяких там бородатых и светлоглазых…</p><p>В голове снова прозвучало повелительное <i>Рэймонд</i>!</p><p>Тренер допил виски и пошел в душ.</p><p>После душа нихрена не стало легче. Просто помыться в душе он и в зале смог бы. Дома в душе чем-то другим можно позаниматься.</p><p>Пиздострадания в душе продолжались до одиннадцати, когда по всем правилам Тренер ложился спать, соблюдая режим и к чему приучил (пытался) Рэя. И что-то «спокойной ночи» ему никто не пожелал, а на часах уже пять минут двенадцатого.</p><p>— Если ты не вырубился от усталости, а тебя убили, я просто надеру тебе задницу, Рэймонд.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Передвигаться на стареньком фургоне Тренера по району, где гнездовался Смит, было просто кощунственно, но для полуночи самое оно. Тренер припарковал свою колымагу (пацаны её реально подкрасили, не напиздели, но ей это мало помогло) в паре домов от нужного и пошел на разведку через огороды соседей. Соседи числились там чисто номинально — просто буржуи понакупали недвижимости и свалили в более теплые края. Никто же лежа на пляже не обидится, если Тренер им газон потопчет?<p>Пока Тренер максимально изящно перелезал через заборы он как-то упустил из внимания совершенно нетипичное музыкальное сопровождение элитного пригородного района Лондона. Это что, Кэтти Пэрри? От неожиданности Тренер чуть не застрял самым дорогим над весьма острыми на вид пиками последнего забора. Осталось только обойти большой мрачный особняк, который закрывал Рэю свет в хмурые зимние дни, о чём тот не уставал бухтеть. По счастью, у мрачного монстра было дофига удобных кустов во дворике и под их прикрытием Тренер успешно и перебежками подошел к самой границе участков. И тут он увидел, какое собрание у Рэя дома и причем там властная Розалинд Пирсон.</p><p>Для начала в доме горели все лампы. Все те уютные и мягкие лампы, которых Рэй максимально везде понатыкал, будто собирался читать газеты на каждом квадратном метре дома. Шторы были распахнуты, окна открыты, на втором этаже, где были те самые пять гостевых, тоже горел свет и на его фоне мелькали явно женские силуэты в разной степени одетости и раздетости в пижамы. Одна из пижам просто вылетела из окна гостевой номер три и приземлилась прямо на кустик самшита, который Рэй подрезал под линеечку и испепелял глазами, если не появлялось новых листочков.</p><p>На первом этаже женщин было еще больше, потому что там была еда. Очень много еды. Она стояла на большом обеденном столе, почивала на блюдах, наполненных когда-то до краев, а сейчас почти пустых. Со двора было видно всю гостиную насквозь до кухонного стола и духового шкафа в котором явно что-то еще готовилось и это что-то гипнотизировали взглядом пять голодных женщин в пледах на голое тело. Рэй-не-стой-на-моей-кухне-Смит жался к холодильнику и держал оборону с прихватками. Таймер предательски звякнул и Рэя просто снесли оголодавшие фурии, забрали прихватки, достали сразу два пирога и домашнюю пиццу, чмокнули в колючие щеки повара, и унеслись куда-то в сторону комнат, где их приветствовали восторженным ревом и визгом. Рэй усмехнулся, потер зацелованную щеку и сгрузил противни в посудомойку, вытер руки и пошел наливать виски сидящей за столиком в углу Розалинд Пирсон. На виски дело не остановилось. К Розалинд на столик упал огромный кусок мяса с овощами, целая миска креветок в остром кляре и тарелка домашней картошки фри. Три соуса и мисочка с водой чтобы мыть пальцы.</p><p>В темноте да издалека из Тренера был откровенно херовый шпион, но довольное урчание львицы было сложно не различить на лишенном макияжа лице. И пока львица, чуть поправив плед на остром плечике, воткнула нож в стейк, Рэй и сам сел напротив, шумно выдохнув, сняв очки и плеснув себе того же виски. С этим выдохом из Рэя словно стержень вытащили. Он согнул плечи, сгорбился, оперся на небольшой столик локтями и прикрыл уставшие глаза. Тренер знал это его состояние. Усталость, расслабленность и крайняя беззащитность. Такого Рэя Тренер обнимал крепко-крепко, почти укачивал на своих руках, поил чаем, укутывал одеялом, зацеловывал до легких светлых смешков и сонного сопения в шею. Такого Рэя, уставшего решать чужие вопросы, видел только он.</p><p>Так ему хотелось верить.</p><p>От досады Тренер прикрыл глаза и нервно переступил затекшими ногами.</p><p>У виска сухо щелкнул затвор.</p><p>Тяжелая рука оттащила Тренера к поближе мрачному дому под прикрытие густых зарослей, где, оказывается, тоже был небольшой столик, кресла с пледами и большой термос с чаем к которому шли две фарфоровые чашки. В чае, судя по запаху, было что-то еще, что обычно хранилось в дубовых бочках. Отличное место, куда было прекрасно слышно, что делается в доме, но в доме не было слышно, как откручивается крышка термоса.<br/>
Хозяином всего этого великолепия был сам Микки Пирсон, уже убравший руку с куртки Тренера и спрятавший пистолет куда-то под теплое пальто.</p><p>— Доброй ночи. Не составишь ли компанию за чаем? — на чай махнула та самая тяжелая рука, силу которой сегодня уже почувствовал Тренер. Да, его ребята были крепкими орешками. Молодыми, сильными, ловкими, где-то игривыми в своем стиле боя. Когда против них выходил Рэй, он словно смотрел на сражение стаи молодых волков и медведя. Карапузы были правы — шансы только на запинать всем скопом. Рука Пирсона напоминала тяжелую львиную лапу. Может он давно не махал кулаками, может только целился из оружия, может вообще не марал руки — отправлял своих парней и Рэя в том числе. Но лев не забывает как убивать свою добычу.</p><p>Хер с ним, чай так чай.</p><p>Когда тяжелые капли упали в белоснежный фарфор и ноздри защекотал запах бергамота, лев соизволил открыть пасть и начать уже хоть что-то объяснять.</p><p>— Так будет каждый месяц. Раз в месяц точно. Мы с Розой вместе уже… да хер знает сколько лет и я не самый приятный человек. Святая женщина, как она меня терпит, мразь такую, — тяжкий притворных вздох прерывается глотком чая. — В общем, она и её девочки обычно берут вечерок на отдых от всего дерьма нашего мира и выбирают самое безопасное и уютное место во всей чертовой Англии — дом Рэя. А Рэй, который терпит всё моё дерьмо иногда больше Розалинд, тоже берет выходной и готовит на всю эту оголтелую бабскую толпу пока дно в морозилке не покажется, орет с ними в караоке, переодевается с свою уродскую пижамку с корги и бухает всё, что горит до самого утра. Если что — у них на вечеринке полный запрет на секс. Рэй их большой и плюшевый мишка на всю ночь, но не более того. Я сначала думал, что у него что-то… ну, в штанах не так, но оказывается, он просто не по девочкам.</p><p>— Это проблема? — решил уточнить Тренер.</p><p>— До этого момента не было, — легко пожал плечами Микки, будто рассуждая о погоде. А потом напрягся, подался вперед и впился взглядом в Тренера. — А для тебя это проблема, Уильям Персиваль Блек, рожденный на просторах Бирмингема хренадцать лет назад? Потому что, если для тебя вот это вот всё проблема и ты решишь повыебываться и запретить Рэю расслабиться и моей жене с её девочками оторваться, то я могу создать много проблем в твоей жизни. И в жизни твоих драгоценных карапузов.</p><p>Тренер шумно отхлебнул чая и с любопытством вытарашился на Микки. Нет, ну в принципе ясно, зачем всему окружению Пирсона нужна была одна безумная ночка в месяц.</p><p>— Вы простите, мистер Пирсон, я человек простой, улицей воспитан, Оксфорда не кончал, с аристократией кроме как с Рэем не общался. Вся эта ваша словесная эквилибристика мне как вам проповеди. Я пацанам-то с трудом слова подбираю чтобы лекции и хорошем поведении читать без матов. Стараюсь, это конечно да, но у вас вот лучше словами играть получается. У Рэя так вообще мастерски. Он как-то даже сонеты карапузам читал. Красиво так, от души. Ну, не буду вам тут рассказывать, что он языком умеет вытворять. Я вот к чему.</p><p>Тренер обхватил чашку и допил чай одним шумным глотком и с сожалением посмотрел на дорогой фарфор, который умудрился с собой притащить Пирсон. Жалко, красивая чашка.</p><p>Хрупкий материал хрустнул в руках и осыпался осколками, самый крупный из которых Тренер быстро крутанул в руке, а сам молниеносно перегнулся через столик и схватил Пирсона за ворот пальто и потянул на себя, перекрутил и обхватил крепкую шею рукой, приставив к ней острый осколок, чтобы было понятней.</p><p>— Не смей. Рррруку от пушки! — тихо, но отчетливо рыкнул Тренер. — Я в твое милое царство гашишных джунглей не лезу и пацанам своим вляпаться в это не даю. Советую придерживаться той же стратегии и не вспоминать о них даже мысленно. А то у меня фантазия богатая, трахом со свиноматками не ограниченная. Я тоже умею проблемы создавать и ты себе даже не представляешь как. Тебе ясно, что я говорю, сынок? А то говорю я иногда неразборчиво, у меня корни сказываются иногда. Не те бирмингемские, которые какой-то косорукий хер на меня тебе накопал левой задней пяткой на отъебись, а родные, ирландские такие корни. У меня, знаешь, крепкая такая ирландская семья была. Вот ты по биологии прешься, а мы химию уважали с братьями. Я ж не только возбудитель на свиней сварганить могу. Я вообще больше по взрывам всё детство и по молодости. Ну знаешь… времена были такие. Я спрыгнул, но нихрена не забыл. Теперь пацанам по праздникам фейерверки устраиваю самодельные. Могу и тебе устроить фаер шоу.</p><p>Медленно, плавно, чтобы Пирсон в полной мере оценил, Тренер отпустил его шею и усадил обратно на стул, поправил пальто и вытянул из него пистолет на всякий случай. Удивительно, но термос с остатками чая удержался на столе. Тренер отхлебнул прямо из него. Ночь была действительно прохладной.</p><p>— Ты бы в чай лучше валерьянки там или мяты добавлял вместо виски-то. Ромашка, говорят, еще хорошо помогает. Я подам Рэю идейку посадить чуть свежей зелени на заднем дворе, тебе понравится. Оно и для нервов полезно и глазу приятно.</p><p>Поправив кресло, Тренер снова сел за стол.</p><p>— Как говорил один мудрый человек, зачем ссориться, если можно договориться? М? Ну, скажем, один раз в месяц, когда ты особо добесоебишься и Рэй с миссис Пирсон устроятся на свой традиционный шабаш тут, мы с моими пацанами будем устраивать выездной фестиваль фейерверков. Оно весело, серьезно тебе говорю. Интересней, чем яйца тут морозить до утра. А ты точно знаешь, где нас за это светодействие не повяжут. А то как-то херовато получается. Они там оттягиваются, а мы чаем заливаемся. М?</p><p>Пирсон смотрел на Тренера долго и почти не мигая. Тренер ждал.</p><p>— Я ведь тоже химию люблю.</p><p>— Так это же хорошо. У нас столько тем для разговора и такое поле для экспериментов!</p><p>В этот момент из дома раздались какие-то смутные мужские вопли переходящие от фальцета к густому басу.</p><p>— Какого?.. — Тренер почти рванул Рэя, которому то ли прищемили яйца, то ли дали под зад.</p><p>— Тихо, — рука Микки Пирсона снова оттащила его обратно. — Я же говорил — караоке.</p><p>Тренер в ужасе посмотрел на шефа своего любовника.</p><p>— Да, талантливый человек талантлив не во всем. Никогда не давай ему петь в душе.— Пирсон достал из пальто ушные затычки, но пока не спешил пристраивать их себе в уши. — И вообще, рано еще. Вот когда они попоют, поржут, поплачут и уснут, можно к ним соваться.</p><p>— А если сейчас?</p><p>— А ты думаешь, как у Рэя автомат в прихожей появился?</p><p>— Ну не будет же он в нас…</p><p>— А кто сказал, что Рэй? Это автомат моей жены.</p><p>Пирсон достал еще один термос из-под стола. Вопли из дома стали громче. Почему-то Кэтти Пэрри сменилась глубоким голосом какого-то русского, которому подпевало всё автомастерское сестринство.</p><p>— Наливай, а то замерзнем нахрен.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тренер любовался рассветом, который отражался в окнах самого уютного дома Англии, и стряхивал росу с кроссовок. Не то чтобы это как-то помогло не промочить и так отсыревшие ноги. Совершенно сонный, он умудрился разлить последний термос с чаем себе на обувь. Хорошо, хоть Пирсон ничего видел, потому что всё-таки уснул в неудобном кресле.<p>Пижамная вечеринка в доме затихла около пяти утра, но Рэй еще долго бродил по этажам и подливал Розалинд вино и подкладывал сладости и фрукты под изящную руку, не забывая впрочем и себя кормить, иногда забирая куски еды прямо с руки Пирсон. А потом в какой то момент он просто упал рядом с ней на широкую лавку во дворе возле горящего барбекю и закутался в плед, прижавшись к тонкому плечу. Через пару минут Розалинд уже сладко сопела в шею Рэймонда, а тот осторожно обнимал её.</p><p>Через пару часов, когда солнце уже поднялось выше, Микки Пирсон вызвал машину и пошел осторожно забирать свою спящую жену из лап её личного большого живого мишки, который начал пускать слюни в клетчатый плед. Тренер даже не пытался поднять своего любимого пьяного спящего мафиози и просто притащил еще пару подушек, пледов, пуфик и снова разжег барбекю, устраиваясь рядом поудобней.</p><p>У Рэя был самый уютный дом в Англии. Все эти милые глазу вещицы, удобные, теплые, приятные. Огромный холодильник и стол для большой семьи. Гостеприимные кресла и горящий камин. Запах корицы и кардамона на кухне. Большой бар и десять сортов чая. Автомат в прихожей, опять-таки. Всё, чтобы пригреться и почувствовать себя в безопасности.</p><p>Черт бы со всеми этими штучками.</p><p>Уютней всего Тренер чувствовал себя рядом с Рэем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>